Tenchi Generations: No need for a generation gap
by Michael Jurai Hakubi
Summary: Years gone by and a new generation has taken the reigns


Disclaimer: All characters in the Tenchi universe are that of whoever owns them but Octavia Jurai is MY WOMAN!!! And you CANT have her unless you ask nicely.  
  
  
  
Tenchi Generations: No need for a generation gap By Michael Jurai Hakubi  
  
The two moons of Jurai shone overhead laying a beautiful glow over the lake Funanho and across the Masaki forest which was an orchard of young royal trees both the lake and orchard were named after great queens and this is where our story begins.  
  
The air flowed through the young woman's light blue hair. She wondered of life and of the world, she had thoughts of the future and of love. She often wondered if love was real or just a word that was made to sell candy and poetry. She then thought that if love was just a dream would she find anyone that would make her happy or would it be arranged like most other marriages in her world. She sighed and lay back on the tree to feel the night air once again, this moment of peace and serenity soon shattered into chaos as a green shaft of energy hit her shoulder knocking her into the grass face first.  
  
"Why me," she thought, as a dark shadow appeared overhead.  
  
A woman stood over her wearing a purple kimono which matched the flowers that surrounded her feet. She also had two long braids that matched that of her prey that she had just downed. The woman looking around in her late 20s smiled satanically at the young girls limp body.  
  
"Pathetic, and you call yourself Jurai royalty. I think ill do the hierarchy a favor and dispose of you. slowly," the woman said as small logs appeared around her.  
  
"The ol hag sounds serious this time, the princess thought, Id better get out of here, and fast." With that thought the logs surrounding the older woman fired multiple volleys of lasers towards the back of the young princess leaving a giant cloud of debris.  
  
The woman walked towards the dust cloud with a eerie look of satisfaction but soon changed to a look of surprise, then annoyance as the cloud dissipated to show a deep crater but no body or even a piece of kimono. "Where is that devil child?"  
  
The princess flew through the air looking for some sort of sanctuary from the fanatical woman trying to dispose of her. That's when she spotted a very large tree in the middle of an open field she thought to herself, "That tree is so obvious that the witch would never expect me to go there and hide." With that thought she flew into the top of the tree and lay in a giant nest that was between the branches of the great tree. She lay down inside the nest which had a view of the castle across the lake.  
  
"Why must she always go after me, what did I ever do to her?" the girl thought as she looked at the castle. Well, maybe she won't find me and go back under the rock from which that demon came from. But still she did notice how much stronger the woman was. It was strange since most of her other adversaries were older and more experienced than the ol battleaxe. Sitting with crossed legs she contemplated the dilemma trying to find a weakness in the evil beast's amour. She also thought of how much the ol crow resembled a flat chested gorilla and chuckled silently at such a thought. But her pleasantries soon came to a screeching halt as a volley of lasers hit her in the back and into a mud puddle face first, but not before hitting every branch from the tree. She just stayed in the mud not caring anymore.  
  
The woman walked up to the girl's muddy body and laughed at the sight of the young girl in the muck. "Well little one I see you've finally given up and showed your true self. I pity the hou.. Well what is this? The woman said as she eyed a small book on the young princess's belt.  
  
"Oh no that old crone wouldn't," The princess thought, as the hair on her neck stood on end while she felt the book ripped off her person.  
  
"Hm, so this is what you've been doing eh? Well no matter. As the final insult I'll read this diary of yours before I put you out of everyone's misery, Oh ho ho ho ho, the woman laughed. Hm, now let's see what's in here shall we:"  
  
  
  
June 24 2010  
  
Dear diary another night has gone by as I dream of him. It seems so real that I woke up looking for him in the royal garden. I wonder if love is real or is it all these books of poetry that are making me see him or will I really find true love?  
  
  
  
The woman snickered as she thumbed through the pages once again turning each page until something caught her eye. The young princess felt chills go down her spine.  
  
  
  
Oct 24 2010  
  
Dear diary that battle axe is at it again, today she lectured me on the evils of men and the danger of something called this and that, whatever that is, and to top it off the old crone told me to keeping my goodies trained. That old bit--- witch is just jealous of my beautiful figure and eyes. And she doesn't think anyone knows she dies her hair to that purple but ..  
  
  
  
The woman closed the book with that and looked at the girl who still laid face first in the mud. "You retch you, thinking of such things at your age. And who are you calling and old crone and further........  
  
The girl lay in the mud oblivious to the scolding the lady was giving her. "My diary, how could she?" the girl shook with anger as she thought of someone reading her deepest thoughts and laughing smugly at them. The last straw she thought I'm hungry wet tired MUDDY and now violated.  
  
The young woman got up out the mud and looked at the woman. "Unacceptable, she growled, I'm cold and hungry and Dir DIr DIRTY it is totally unacceptable no mercy shall come to you for your atrocious behavior" saying this, the triangle on the young woman's head started to glow. The young princess pulled a tiara out of her pocet that amazing was unscathed and put it on her head it fit perfectly over the triangle which started to glow even more.  
  
Her ripped kimono transformed into a Japanese long dress as her mails grew longer and Jurai battle paint appeared on her now clean face.  
  
"Well the lil princess has some spirit after all," the lady smugly said as she unhooked a whip from her side and the miniature logs appeared once again.  
  
"Shad dap and let's dance," the princess said as she lunged toward the woman but was blocked effortlessly by the hilt of the whip. The girl jumped back and log appeared around her but quit a few less than her opponent but nonetheless she fired volley after volley of lasers only to be absorbed by her adversary's energy shield. But as the last of the barrage connected to the shield, the princess charged her opponent, catching her off guard.  
  
Panicked and impressed the lady could barley block the fury of the young monarch and fell to the ground. Seeing this, the girl pulled a sword hilt from her waist belt and called forth her light sword. The sword shone blue but had sections missing throughout the sword. The sword soon showed its true form by bending into the form of a whip. Jumping back from the lady she Screamed "Snake sword attack and a great laser fired towards the woman.  
  
As the laser beam approached the woman her eyes twitching she screamed, "Azaka, Kamadaki" just as the beam hit its mark. A huge explosion ensued leaving a huge cloud of dust. The girl fell to her knees laughing manically "I've beat her, I've finally beat her. I'm finally rid of her" The girl looked up still laughing in triumph but soon turned to tears of futility and defeat as she saw the two giant guardian logs unscathed and the lady with a worried look on her face as she counted her fingers and toes. But before the young princess who was in tears could barley react the two guardian logs fired an entwined laser towards her. The princess put up her shield but the beam cut through effortlessly.  
  
The dust cleared from this devastating blast to show the girl facedown in the same mud puddle back in her tattered kimono. She thought to herself, "That's the story of my life another loss and to my grandmother, how humiliating."  
  
The woman sat by the girl and wiped a small amount of blood from her lip. "She's very strong but has much to learn," the Empress thought to herself as she stood up and walked towards the castle in the distance. She stopped after a few steps and said, "Its real and you'll find him someday lil Octavia."  
  
With these words the young princess picked herself and her diary up and walked to the castle with her Grammy Ayeka. "And by the way, I DONOT DYE MY HAIR!!!!!" Ayeka yelled as she smacked her granddaughter onto the ground with the back of her own whip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mike: Wow I can't believe it I've finally typed the first chapter of my story.  
  
Octavia: It's about time I was getting sick of being a ghost in your poor depraved mind.  
  
Mike: What in the world!?! Where did you come from?  
  
Octavia: You created me silly.  
  
Mike: But you're not real you're a character I've made up.  
  
Octavia: Didn't you know once you put me on paper I become real, duh.  
  
Mike: So where is your Grammy then?  
  
Octavia: Over in Japan and at Pioneer they own her, so she popped up there, oh and by the way why did you let me get my butt kicked, I should've won.  
  
Mike: Uh, No you're still young and inexperienced.  
  
Octavia: Well not in your dreams  
  
Mike: Hey how'd you know that, and this is not a lemon so keep it clean, for now  
  
Octavia: I came out of your head duh, but anyways  
  
Mike: And what's up with your personality? It's not exactly like I visualized it.  
  
Octavia: This is just the first chapter I need other stories to give me a personality of my own so I'm using yours right now, and then when the others get here.  
  
Mike: others? Your telling me there are more of you guys coming?  
  
Octavia: Duh, your other characters.  
  
Mike: Oh ok so ill have all these women in my house soon with special powers.  
  
Octavia: but just remember I'm your first oh hohoho *cough* Crap how does Ayeka laugh like that?  
  
Mike: Hentai  
  
Octavia: Pervert, you're the one putting words in my mouth  
  
Mike: Well nice to meet you and see you soon  
  
Octavia See ya my Mike-Chan  
  
Mike well I hope you liked the first chapter and more to come send me and the others an email at mjone0524@aol.com Till then. Oh and see ya tonight Octavia (  
  
Octavia: Uh No. : P 


End file.
